Kanto Chronicles
by Auramaster24
Summary: Ash, Joel, Misty and Lily search for Ash's little sister. Unfortunaly the world is in danger again. takes place after flying without wings, Alternate storyline, Pokeshipping and AuraAquaShipping OC and Lily
1. Breakdown

Kanto Chronicles

Breakdown

Summary: Ash wishes to search for his little sister who his somewhere in the Kanto region. At the same time, Joel already knows what he wants to do with his life. He wishes to be a Pokemon Gym Leader. He also knows Ash's little sister Saria, is in Kanto. Joel joins Ash in the search. Not wanting to be left out, Lily and Misty Waterflower join their boyfriends in their adventure. Little do they all know, the world is in grave peril…\

Auramaster24: With me today are Ash, Joel, Misty, and Lily. Roll call!

Ash: Ash Ketchum

Misty: Misty Waterflower

Lily: Lily Waterflower

Auramaster24: And that just leaves.. (looks and sees and empty chair) Lily where's Joel! (the door then bursts open and Joel runs in holding a Chilidog, Lily chuckles seeing chili on his lips) "Joel! Don't tell us you were getting Chilidogs!"

Joel: "Sorry, lost track of time."

Lily: Joel ,you got some chili on your face..(proceeds to kiss him."

Auramaster24: Okay now for the disclaimer, remember I don't own pokemon..

Ash- 13

Misty-13

Joel-16

Lily-16

Daisy-19

Violet-17

Dawn-11

Mrs. Ketchum/Delia-44

Johanna-45

It was a beautiful summer morning. Joel was extremely excited. Today was August 23. It was his girlfriend Lily Waterflower's 16th birthday. Joel knew what he was giving his beloved. However, he did not know if he had the strength to summon open the portal. If he had a stone though.. He pushed it out of his mind. He remembered how it happened. He did not want to think about it. As he finished putting on his light blue tuxedo and making sure his Aura Bracers (what keep his powers in check) were secure, he put on his most treasured possession, a silver heart shaped locket. He had gotten it from Lily on Valentines day when they first got together. His mother's voice broke him out of his thoughts..

"Joel, are you ready?"

" Yeah, I'm ready.." he called back. His mother entered his room. It was a rather large room. He had only a few things though, T.V., Laptop, Clothes, Even his own bathroom and a balcony. When Johanna took him in, She and Dawn made sure he felt at home. As Johanna saw the locket around his neck she got curious..

" Dear, Where did you get that beautiful necklace?"

"Oh, I've had it for a while. Mrs. Ketchum found it when I.. Well you know." He couldn't finish that part. " She gave it back to me at the party. There's actually two. I have one and Lily as the other. A picture of our first date is in them." He said opening it and blushing. Sure enough, there was a picture of a thirteen year old Joel and Lily at Cerulean Cape during a romantic sunset.

"That's so sweet." his mom cried. Joel blushed even more..

"What's sweet?" A young voice asked. Joel looked and there was his younger sister Dawn. Joel heart stopped. Dawn was as bad as Daisy and Violet when it came to teasing..

'Great, now Lily's going to be teased on her special day..' His mother sensed his worry.

" It's a mother and child thing, Dawn" Johanna told her. Dawn sweat dropped.

"So you know everyone's here." She told her mom and brother.

" Thanks "Dee Dee"." Joel chuckled.

" Your.. Hey! how did you.." She looked at her mom who gave a smile which said. "it wasn't me"

" Thanks, mom" Dawn said with sarcastically. Dawn left the room clearly upset knowing that Joel knew her nickname.

"Joel, by the way, I have a little present for you.." Johanna started.

" Mom you already did so much, Just taking me in as your son is too much." He said trying to hold in his tears. After all this time he never figured out how anyone could care let alone love someone who was created by Team Rocket. They sat on the bed. Johanna sensed her sons emotional distress. He could be emotional when Lily wasn't around..

" What's wrong?" She asked.

" Nothing.." Joel told her not looking at her..

" I know something is wrong. You know you can tell me anything." She said rubbing his back.

' Curse the backrub.' Joel thought.

"How can anyone care for a monster like me?" Joel cried. Johanna gasped. She had no idea it was this serious..

"How could you say that?" She asked softly. Joel continued to tear up.

" Because it's true! If it wasn't for me, Mr. Ketchum would still be alive and Lily's parents wouldn't' be in that awful realm!" Now Johanna was getting somewhere..

" What realm?" she asked holding his hand.

" Convexity! It's where the elements of Aura intersect. If they are not brought out soon.. It will be to late.. And it's all my fault. I should never have been created." It all made sense now. Joel blamed himself.. Outside the door a figure was watching Johanna nodded and the figure came in..

Auramaster24: Who is the figure? Take your guess, is it Delia, Lily or Dawn. Send me message containing your guess. Also if you have any comments or suggestions, I would love to read them. Remember..

Ash: Wait a minute we were supposed to do this.

Joel: love got to us first pal! (motions to the girls. Who they were just kissing.)

Misty: Read

Lily: Review

Joel and Ash: No flames


	2. I am all of me

I am all of me

Auramaster24: Today's Guests are Johanna Berlitz and Delia Ketchum. Thanks for being my co-commentators for some of the chapters.

Johanna: Glad to do it.

Delia: Same here.

Auramaster24:We see some how you say.. Trouble.

Johanna: Great.(sarcastically)

Delia: Now on with the story! And Auramaster24 does not own the song I am all of me.

"Joel, Please don't say things like that." Joel looked up at the female voice. There in the doorway stood Lily in a long pink strapless dress. She had tears in her eyes. No doubt she heard him say that he should never have been created.

" Lily.. How much did.." he started. She sat on the other side of him..

" I heard all of it." She admitted. Joel looked down, trying not to cry. When ever his girlfriend was around, he never showed sadness. He never wanted her to think of him as a weakling.

"Joel, it's okay to cry. If your hurting let me help." Lily told him holding his hand.

Johanna decided to leave the two alone. After she left, Joel told it all, and how he had the power to open the portal to convexity.. Lily realized what he was going to do right away..

"Joel, Don't do it." She begged.

" Lily, There is one more thing, It's about these Aura Bracers that I wear.." Joel began to tell of when he and Ash were Aura training with Arceus..

Flashback two weeks ago

Joel and Ash were currently in the Hall of Origin. Joel and Ash have already mastered the basics of Aura. They have already learned one of the "Ultimate" Techniques.. Aura Control. An Ability which allows the user to use the power of one of the seven Aura Stones to warp from place to place. Arceus had given Ash one set of Aura Stones. Each stone was a different color.. Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple, Light Blue, White, and Green. After Ash left, Joel was about to leave when Arceus stopped him.

" You need to find your set as well as Saria." Joel's heart stopped.

" Saria's.." he began.

"yes Saria's alive. She is somewhere in Kanto or Sinnoh. As well as the stones." But Joel never been to Sinnoh…

"But Arceus.. I never even left Kanto before. I don't know any one from Sinnoh." Joel stated.

"Oh yes, you do. Your mother and sister are from that region. They can guide you through it." he said smiling.

"Okay but how am I supposed to search for my set of Aura Stones? I don't have anything that can lead me to them." Arceus just smiled.

"Look on your wrists and ankles.." Arceus went on to explain that the bracers Joel wore were "synchronized" with the stones. Meaning he could use the power of the stones when he needed as long as they were not collected yet.

End Flashback

"So I should be able to open it." Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. She walked out to the balcony (which overlooked the ocean), where Joel was now standing. She stood at his side.

"Just please don't overexert yourself." She told him in utmost seriousness. Joel reached out to her..

" Shall we go down my Lily Flower." Lily blushed. She loved her pet name. She held on to his arm.

" Lead the way my brave knight."

Outside the "Pre-Party" had begun. There were couples dancing to slow songs on the polished dance floor. Including a recently formed couple. Misty was in heaven. She wore a light blue strapless dress. Ash who was in a light blue tuxedo, had his arms wrapped around her as they were dancing to the song "Beyond The Stars" (I don't Own that either) By the table Delia watched her son with pride. He looked exactly like his father, Silver Ketchum. Seeing Ash dancing with Misty reminded Delia of when her wedding day to Silver. Suddenly cheers erupted from around the yard. She was snapped out of her thoughts. Joel and Lily and came out arm in arm. And Joel had a big smile on his face. Delia had spoken to Johanna when she came out. Delia could not believe what she heard. Joel still blamed himself.. But now he was happier than ever. Lily's oldest sister Daisy who was wearing a yellow strapless dress along with Violet the next youngest sister who was wearing a dark blue strapless dress approached the microphones on stage.. Daisy began..

" Lily we just want to say.." Violet then continued.

" As one of our favorite people in the world.." Misty took the next

"You may get on my nerves.." The three then said at the same time..

"Happy Sweet Sixteen!" There were cheers and applause. As Joel went up to say a few words (and more) familiar and unfriendly voices were heard..

" What your having a party and you didn't invite us?" Jessie asked clearly insulted.

"How rude.." James stated. Meowth took notice of Joel. He saw the look in his eyes. He saw those blue beast eyes once before.. Sixteen years ago. As he did so he got a feeling of a painful blast off coming their way.

"It can't be.." Meowth gasped. Jessie and James heard him. They had begun their motto..

" Prepare for trouble!" Jessie

" Make it double." James

" To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie

"To unite all peoples within our nation." James

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." Jessie

"To extend our reach to the Stars above" James

"Jessie" Jessie

"James" James

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James

Meowth never said "Meowth that's right!". He was to terrified of the person glaring at them.

"Meowth!" Jessie said smacking him.

" Guys we need to get out of here.." Meowth warned.

" Just because it's some loser's birthday, you want to leave and not capture Pikachu! Go Dustox use Poison Sting! " Jessie yelled.

"Carnivine bullet seed!" James called. It proceeded to bite James head.

"Will you get in there!"

Joel was clearly furious. How dare she insult his beloved. He could feel the hatred in his heart.. Joel fell to the ground on his hands and knees. His Aura became visible and pitch black.. Lily, Daisy, Violet, Misty, Delia, and Ash knew what was happening.. He was becoming Dark Joel..

"How dare you.." His voice had become deep and cold. The rocket trio looked down from their balloon. Joel had risen up. His eyes were now crimson red. Full of hate and anger.. He continued.

" You dare insult my girlfriend? I should kill you for that!" Unfortunately Joel did not have any pokemon so he fought himself..

_I see no, hear no evil, Black writings on the wall, _

_Unleashed a million faces, And one by one they fall,_

Dustox fired it poison directly at Joel but he was to fast.. He warped behind it and knocked it out in one punch.

_Black hearted evil, Brave hearted hero,_

As Joel went ballistic, Lily could not help but worry for him..

_I am all, I am all, I am, (I... I... I...)I am, _

_Here we go buddy, Here we go buddy, Here we go, _

_Here we go buddy, Here we go, _

_Go ahead and try to see through me, Do it if you dare, _

_One step forward two steps back, I'm here, (One step forward, two steps back)Do it... Do it... Do It _

Joel gave the trio a bring it on gesture..

_Can you see all of me? Walk into my mysteries? _

_Step inside and hold on for dear life, Do you remember me?_

_Capture you, or set you free?_

_I am all, I am all of me (I am all, I am all of me)_

_I am... I am, I'm all of me,_

_I am... I am, I'm all of me, I am... I am, I'm all of me, _

Jessie sent out Seviper to wrap him up.. But it would back fire..

"AURA'S PUNISHMENT!"

_I see and feel the evil, My hands will crush'em all, _

_You think you have the answer, I laugh and watch you fall,_

His punches became much faster. Both Seviper and Carnivine didn't stand a chance..

_Black hearted evil, Brave hearted hero, _

_I am all, I am all I am, (I... I... I...)I am, _

_Here we go buddy, Here we go buddy, _

_Here we go, Here we go buddy, Here we go_

_Go ahead and try to see through me, Do it if you dare, _

_One step forward two steps back, I'm here, (One step forward, two steps back)Do it... Do it... Do It _

_Can you see all of me? Walk into my mysteries? _

_Step inside and hold on for dear life, Do you remember me?_

_Capture you or set you free? _

_I am all, I am all of me, (I am, I am all of me)Do it...Do.. DO IT..._

_I am... I am, I'm all of me, I am... I am, I'm all of me, I am... I am, I'm all of me, _

_(Here We Go...)_

_I am... I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day... _

_I am... I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day... _

_I am! I am! I am! I am! I am! I am! I am! _

_Do it... Do it... Do it... Do IT... _

_Can you see all of me? Walk into my mysteries? _

_Step inside and hold on for dear life. Do you remember me? _

_Capture you, or set you free? _

_I am all, I am all of me. _

_(I am, I am all of me! ) I am... I am, I'm all of me,_

Joel then spoke to the trio..

_I am... I am, I'm all of me, I am... _

_I am, I'm all of me, (Here We Go...)_

_I am, I am, I'm all of me_

"Your lucky I have need of you.." Using his Psychic powers, he destroyed the balloon.. And brought the trio over to him.

" I have a message for your boss.. Tell him that should he ever threaten "Project Aura's" family again, he will pay the ultimate price! And that goes for you as well. Should you ever harm them again.. well here's a sample.." Ash knew of this attack, being able to do it himself..

"Everybody! Get Back!" He said with utmost urgency. Everyone had vacated the yard out to the front lawn when they heard Joel's voice..

"AURA'S BLAST!"

A massive red explosion was seen. And they could hear..

"Team Rocket's blasting of again!"

Everyone headed back to find Joel out cold. And not breathing..

Auramaster24:We are going to leave it here for today..

Johanna: What! What about my son! You better not have killed him!

Delia: And what about Ash? What about his and Misty's moments?

Auramaster24: I need to get something's out of the way while still moving on with the story. I need suggestions from my readers.

Delia: You heard him. Also review.

Johanna: and no flames please.


	3. His Ultimate Power

His Ultimate Power..

Auramaster24: I'm finally back with an other chapter of Kanto Chronicles. I do Apologize but it is hard balancing all of these stories. (interrupted by Misty's mallet and Lily's bat to the head..) OW!

Misty: Just shut up and get on with the story!

Lily: Joel better not die!

Auramaster24: Relax he can't die. (whispers something in Lily's ear she smiles.

Joel: What did he say? (Lily tells him. Joel and Lily blush.)

Ash: Okay as my love said (Misty blushes scarlet) on with the story!

Joel lay arms out facedown on the ground. Lily was the first by his side.. She shook him lightly trying for some response..

"Joel?" Nothing.. She tried once more.

"Joel.." Still nothing.. Silver immediately rushed to Joel's side checking for a pulse.

"He's still alive, Just barely." Suddenly a portal behind them opened up. Out stepped to figures. A man and woman. The woman had long blond hair and sea green eyes. She wore an yellow and orange outfit. The man was well built. He had blue eyes and orange hair. He wore a short sleeve blue shirt and shorts. Daisy, Violet and Misty gasped. But Lily wasn't paying attention. Joel was too near death for her to notice that her parents.. Crystal and Michael Waterflower..

It was one of those moments that seemed as time stood still. Crystal approached slowly and put her hand on Lily's shoulder. She whispered..

"You love him.. Don't you.."

It was not a question but a knowing statement from a mother to her daughter. Lily still in shock, nodded. Michael grabbed a blue diamond from his pocket. He then placed it in Joel's right hand and closed it. He spoke while he held his hand as if speaking to a son..

"Young one, I freely give you the Aura Stone of the Water. Allow it's power to heal your wounds.." Nothing happened. Laughs were then heard..

"So that's the famous "Project Aura?" What a Laugh!" Cassidy mocked. Michael and Crystal looked at the unconscious Joel. Giovanni was still after him. And Lily loved Joel.."

"You stay away from him!" Michael ordered.

"Or what?" Butch asked sarcastically.

"OR THIS!" a golden Aura Sphere came out of the group.. From Ash. He had become.. Excalibur Ash once more. The Sphere had just missed Butch's head by an inch.

"Get out or the next one will blast that head of yours clean off Biff!" Ash threatened coldly. No one had heard him talk like this before..

"THE NAME IF BUTCH! NOT BIFF!"

"Like I care!"

Meanwhile Lily was trying to wake up Joel..

"Joel! Please! you've got to wake up! Team Rocket is here! " A tear from her eye dripped on to the stone. It seemed to amplify the powers of the stone.. Joel began to rise..

Butch and Cassidy looked as though they saw a ghost.. Joel's hair now resembled one inch quills. He had two white stripes down the center of his hair. His eyes were pure white. He gave off a purple Aura. His face was full of anger and hatred. He seemed to be giving off purple embers. As they looked up this form reminded them of when he attacked Malic. He spoke with a cold dark voice..

"Fools! Behold the TRUE power of darkness! Dark Bolt!"

Cassidy and Butch were then shocked unconscious by black electricity coming from Joel's body. Lily could not stand him doing this. She knew something was wrong..

"JOEL! STOP!" He looked at her. He was trying his best to fight the evil in his heart but was losing..

"I..I can't.."

"Yes, you can Joel! I believe in you. We all saw how you resisted the darkness against Malic. You can do it again. I LOVE YOU! " she cried out. As soon as He heard those three words he became stronger. Enough to drive out another small black shard..

"Not another one.." Delia whispered.

Auramaster24:Well that's it for chapter three. I'm sorry for my stories taking so long. I have all these Ideas piling up and I need to write them. It is hard to balance all these stories. I promise I will complete them.

Lily: What happened to Joel?

Joel: What did happen to me?

Auramaster24: Don't worry your fine. If it's your form I call it your Darkspine form.

Misty: You play to much Sonic the hedgehog. He does not own that either.

Ash: I thought that was a good chapter.

Auramaster24:remember comments or suggestions? Pm me also

Joel: Read and Review

Lily: No Flames


	4. Truth Comes Out

Truth comes out..

Auramaster24: Today's guests are Daisy and Violet Waterflower.

Daisy and Violet: What about Ash and Misty (they bat their eyes flirtatiously)

Auramaster24: once the journey starts, I should put their romance back in action. Now on with the story!

Joel was brought up to his room immediately. As he lay unconscious, Michael and Crystal gazed at him. They always did view Joel as a son. Lily held Joel's hand. She prayed he would be okay. She began to cry..

"Joel.. Please.. don't.. die.." her father put his hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine. Why don't you go downstairs with your mother. I'll watch him." Crystal led her daughter to the door.

"Come on dear. We need to catch up." She said cheerfully. Michael watched as Lily and his wife left the room. His attention was grabbed by Joel's moaning..

"Uhh.." He began to awaken. As he took in his surroundings he noticed the man by his bed..

"Mr. Waterflower! Oh No! I'm Dead!"

Lily and her mother were heading downstairs when they heard..

"Mr. Waterflower! Oh No! I'm Dead!" Lily then shot up the stairs..

Michael held Joel's hand like a father would.

"Relax Joel. Your not dead." Lily then came bursting in the room crushing him in a hug..

"Oh Joel! For a moment I thought.." She cried. Joel gladly returned her hug.

"It's okay Lily Flower.." His assurance was interrupted by her father.

"I take it you two are now.."

They looked at him blushing. He smiled.

"I knew there was something when you two first met."

"Dad.. You approve?"

"How could I not. For one He is like a son to me and your mother already." Joel blushed at this. "And I can tell how much you two truly care for each other." He looked at Joel smiling.

"I know I can count on you to take care of Lily."

"With my life sir." Joel assured.

"Hopefully it wont come to that.." Lily whispered.

"Indeed.." Her father agreed. He noticed Joel's clothes were torn.

"Lily, Why don't we let Joel get changed. Meet me Downstairs you two."

Downstairs everyone was so relieved that Joel had come around. They were discussing Ash's next Journey.

"I'm going to find Saria.." Ash told his parents.

"Ash last we knew Malic took her.." Delia reminded him.

"And Joel set her free and nearly died for it.." Ash told the group. They gasped. He went on.

"I suspect that that shard we saw was the bit of darkness that is now in Joel's heart from his captivity from Malic.." Michael interrupted.

"Wait.. What did we miss?" Ash and Misty told them the events of Ash's fight with him.

"What does this have to do with Joel?" Crystal asked. Ash sighed.

" Perhaps it would be best if I showed you.." Using the same techniques Arceus did. He showed them what happened to Joel. As the event ended, Crystal and Michael were stunned.

"Why would he face Malic knowing he would die?" Crystal asked. Joel's voice sounded behind them hurt..

"Atonement.. For your imprisonment.. And my creation.." He said looking down, trying to hide his tears..

"But I know now that I have only one thing to atone for.." He turned to Mr. And Mrs. Ketchum.. "Not being able to go with Saria as she made her escape. That's why I'm leaving with to go and find her. If I compete in the Pokemon league, She may just be able to find me as well." Everyone was impressed. Joel thought this one out. Lily was the first one to speak..

"I'm coming with you." She stated. Misty then spoke up..

"If Ash and Lily are going, So am I!"

"Joel, Lily, Come to my lab tomorrow morning. you'll get your starter pokemon then. I have just the pokemon for you.."

Joel and lily looked at Professor Oak..

"Thanks Professor.."

"Yes Thank you.."

Johanna approached her son.

"Joel I had a feeling you would leave on a journey like this. So I called Professor Rowan." She gave him a Pokeball.. Joel was speechless.

"Mom.."

"Open it.." He did out popped a..

Daisy: What Pokemon is it?

Violet: Can you give us a hint?

Auramaster24: Only because you two are so sweet. This is the pre evolved form of a pokemon that appeared in a movie and can use the move.. Water Pulse in Pokemon platinum, Heart gold soul silver, diamond and pearl. Do you know who it is.. Feel free to Pm me comments or suggestions. Also read review and no flames.


	5. Episode One The Journey Begins

Episode One: The Journey Begins..

Auramaster24: Welcome back to the next chapter of Kanto Chronicles. With me today are Daisy, Violet, Lily, Misty, Ash and.. (looks at empty chair..) Okay.. Where is.. ( Door opens and Joel rushes in carrying Lilies and a long rectangular box and gasping)

Joel: Sorry.. Stairs.. (Tries to catch breath, Violet and Daisy Giggle. Joel approaches Lily) Happy Birthday "Lily Flower." (gives her the flowers and box which contains a bracelet made of seashells.) I made it for you. They are supposed to protect you around the water. (Joel Blushes)

Lily: Joel, I love it! (tackles him and kisses him)

Auramaster24: I will be trying to make these as "episode" like as I can. Consider this.. Episode one.

Misty: Will me and Ash have the moments you promised the readers?

Auramaster24: Yes and we will see what Joel and Lily's first pokemon will be.

Daisy: On with the story then!

Out of the Pokeball popped a small blue pokemon. It was around two feet tall. It had black paws, black ears (I think it's the ears, If I'm wrong, please let me know.) Around the middle of it's face where it's red and black eyes were, was a black mark similar to a mask. On the back of it's hands were gray bumps. Dawn gasped.

" A Riolu!"

Lily, Daisy and Violet gushed over the little Pokemon.

" It's Adorable!" Violet cooed

" So Cuuuuteeee!" Daisy fawned

"Like a newborn baby!" Lily gushed

Joel bent down to Riolu's level. Riolu began to read Joel's aura trying to decide whether Joel was friend or foe. Upon opening it's eyes it jumped into Joel's arms. Joel stood up and looked at his mom. He was actually crying. This time.. Tears of joy.

"Thanks Mom."

" Are you going to give him a nickname dear?" Johanna asked. Joel thought for a moment.. He looked at Riolu who smiled.

" Gawain.." Joel said simply. Riolu cheered in it's liking of it's new name.

" Why that name Joel" Dawn asked.

" I love classic stories. The knights of the round table included. Sir Gawain was one of the mightiest and noblest of all." Joel explained.

Dawn got a mischievous smirk..

"What about Bambi?" She asked mischievously. Joel just blushed. Max laughed.

" You like Bambi?" May smacked him on the head. Joel turned to Dawn..

" Gee Thanks "Dee Dee"." With that he dashed out of the house laughing..

That night at the Ketchum's, Ash was preparing for his departure tomorrow. He made sure he had everything he needed. There was one thing left.. Out of a small wooden chest he took the objects that were inside. He knew he had not told Misty not even Joel everything about himself. Only his mom, dad and oldest sister knew who he really was.. Ash fell asleep that night.. Crying.

Crystal and Michael stayed at Joel's house that night so see them off. Before Joel went to bed, They had a long overdue talk with him..

They sat on his bed, Joel braced for the worst.

" We knew who you were all along Joel." Michael began.

'_Please don't tell me.._'

" Born as "Project Aura." Crystal smiled. Joel jumped. They knew? For how long? Mrs. Waterflower gently grabbed his wrist.

" It's okay. We're not mad that you and Lily are dating." she assured him. Michael added..

" I was there when Silver saved you. We were always protecting you." He then got a seashell charm from his bag. "Here, It will give you protection from the water. We know about your Rapidash form.. "

"Thanks Mr.." Michael interrupted him.

"No need to be so formal. Now get some rest."

The next morning Misty meet Ash while Lily went to meet Joel..

With Ash..

That morning Ash was met with a "shocking" wake up call.. He had overslept..

"Downstairs, Delia had answered the door to find Misty (in her original outfit) smiling ready to meet Ash. Pikachu jumped into her arms.

"Pikachupi!_ Misty!_" He cheered. Ever since Ash and her got together he was even happier to see her.

"Hi Pikachu!" She scratched Pikachu behind his ears causing him to "Chaa..". "Let me guess, still asleep?" Misty chuckled.

"I'm afraid so.." Delia sighed. "Pikachu.. Could you wake up Ash please." Pikachu was reluctant at first but then Misty whispered something in Pikachu's ear. He dashed off upstairs in a blur.

"What did you tell him?" Delia asked chuckling.

"I would give him three ketchup packets once in the Viridian Pokemon Center." She chuckled remembering Pikachu's love of ketchup.

Ash lay snoozing until hit by one of Pikachu's thundershocks.

"Pikachu what was that for?" Ash asked "shocked" at the wake up call. (get it? Shocked?)

"Ka Chu. Pikapi! Pikachupi Pika! _Your late. Ash! Misty's here! "_

Ash had never been in such a rush. There was only one thing running through his mind..

'_I'm getting the mallet.. I know it.._" That was one thing Lily and Misty had in common.. Never get them mad. Soon Ash came down dressed in a larger version of his old Kanto outfit. Pikachu on his shoulder. As Misty and his mom saw him he said smiling..

"This is my "Kanto Outfit". I admit, I did miss this thing."

Ash and Misty headed off to meet with Joel and Lily at Professor Oak's lab.

With Joel..

Joel awoke to Gawain bouncing up and down on his bed..

"Luu Ri, Luri! _Wake up, Joel!_" Joel smiled. Riolu was full of energy..

"Full of energy aren't ya?" Joel laughed.

"Ori rilu! _Lily's coming!_" Riolu cheered as Joel got ready. Joel blushed and smiled.

'Going on a journey with Lily, Ash and Misty.. Sounds great."

As he finished getting ready the doorbell rang and his mother's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Joel! Lily's here!"

Joel came down wearing a blue shirt and light blue jeans. Around his neck he wore the silver heart shaped locket. He also wore his golden Aura Bracers which control his powers. His shoes.. White in the middle and blue in the back and front. They each two Velcro straps. On his right wrist was the bracelet Mr. Waterflower had given him. Lily noticed it.. But did her father explain the story behind that particular charm? Joel looked at Lily. Even in everyday clothes she looked beautiful. She wore a tight green shirt with red collar. She wore a pair of tight jean like shorts. She wore her silver heart shaped necklace. She also wore a pair of red shoes with dark red bottoms. (her outfit from first season)

Lily and Johanna noticed Gawain on Joel's right shoulder. Riolu then jumped into Lily's arms.

"Ori!_ Lily!_"

"Hi, Gawain!" Lily cooed. Johanna saw a bit of a mother in Lily.. She headed off to answer the door leaving Joel and Lily alone.

"What are you going to do on the journey, Lily?" Joel asked. Lily hadn't thought of it.

"I don't know." she started to blushed. "I guess part of me wants to support you and be with you. And the other part wants to find out what I want to do.."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. I'll be there to protect you the whole way.."

"I know you will.. Just like I'll be there for you.." They leaned in and kissed. As they broke the kiss Joel asked.

"Want a lift?" he asked.

"How?"

He led her outside and transformed into a normal colored Rapidash. (PM me and let me know when you think Joel should use his Rapidash form.) She gently got on and Joel walked out front meeting his Mom, Dawn, Ash, and Misty. They headed off to Professor Oaks with Lily riding Joel. (not the way you think.)

They arrived to find Proffessor Oak waiting for them along with Lily's parents, Daisy, Violet, and Mrs. Ketchum. Professor Oak led Joel and Lily to where two Pokeballs were..

" Joel, Lily, I have some special pokemon for you two." Joel and Lily accepted the to Pokeballs. Out of each came one small brown fox like pokemon..

"Vee"

"Evvee"

The group awwwed at the two cute little Eevee nuzzling each other. They were in love like Lily and Joel who were blushing like crazy. Professor Oak gave them their Pokedexes and ten Pokeballs each to start them off. Joel and Lily "scanned" Eevee into the Pokedex.. (pokedex entry will be in Bold and Italics.)

_**Eevee The Evolution Pokemon**_

_**Because it's genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes it's form due to a variety of causes.**_

_**Special ability: Adaptability, Run away **_

"What are you going to call Eevee?" Ash asked. Joel looked at Eevee. He was running around with Lily's Eevee like a toddler, full of energy..

"Todd.."

"I'm guessing from Fox and the Hound?" ( I don't own disney) Daisy asked.

"That's right." Joel confirmed.

Crystal looked at Lily.

"What about you dear? Are you going to give your Eevee a name?"

Lily smiled. She knew what she wanted to call her Eevee.

"Aurora.." Crstal smiled.

"That's a wonderful name, dear."

They met outside of Pallet Town to say their farwells.

" I look forward to facing you at the Cerulean Gym for your Cascade badge Joel." Crystal told him smiling. Michael handed each of them a Xtranseiver. ( A wearable watch phone thing from pokemon black and white)

Joel placed his above his left bracer on his wrist. Lily placed hers on her right wrist. Joel's was light blue, Lily's was pink, Ash's was red, Misty's was orange.

"Joel, Stay in touch." His mom said holding back tears.

"I will mom."

Delia looked at her son.

"Call once in a while. I want to know how your doing. Don't do anything reckless. Promise me?"

" I promise."

The four heroes set off on the journey to find Saria Ketchum..

In Team Rocket headquaters..

Giovanni sat at his desk smirking and stroking Persian..

"So.. "Project Aura" is still alive is he? Well "Joel", let the "Game" begin..

Lily: What is with that ending?

Misty: What did Giovanni mean by that?

Violet: I'm officially scared now..

Auramaster24: I'm outta here!

Daisy: GET HIM! (Girls run off in anger..)

Ash: Comments, suggestions, send a message..

Joel: Remember Read, Review..

Both Ash and Joel : And no flames


	6. Episode 2 Remembering The Past Part One

Episode Two: Remembering The Past Part One

Auramaster24: Today we have Dawn and Kenny.

Kenny: Now I'm in the story?

Dawn: And what about me? Will I be back?

Auramaster24: maybe, maybe not dawn.

Kenny (disappointed) : On with the story..

Location: Route One

Ash, Misty, Lily and Joel traveled onward. Pikachu on Ash's right shoulder. Gawain on Joel's left shoulder. It had only been thirty minutes, When the ground gave in beneath them causing them to fall. They now lay down at the bottom of a pitfall trap.

"Is everybody okay?" Joel asked concerned. "I'm okay" Misty told him." "I've been through worse, you know that." Ash told him. "I'm fine.. ahhh.." Lily then fell down only to have Joel catch her. "No your not. Your hurt." Joel told her concerned. They then heard a familiar motto..

" Prepare for trouble!" Jessie said arriving on the left. "Better make it double!" James said arriving on her right and placing metal bars jeweled with black crystals above the opening. "To protect the world from devastation," "To unite all peoples within every nation," "To denounce the evils of truth and love.." "To extend our reach to the stars above.." "The fiery destroyer.. Jessie" "With thunderous emotions.. I am James" Meowth than popped in the center showing his claws .. "Meowth, Now that's a name.." "Digging traps at a breakneck pace.." "We're Team Rocket" "And We're in your face!" They ended.

Joel was furious. He could see Lily's ankle was starting to swell..

"How dare you! I told you I didn't want to see you again!" He barked. Meowth slightly recoiled remembering their last encounter.

"If you think you can get us twerp, try." Jessie challenged. Meowth stood shocked. "Jessie! He could kill us!" Joel brushed his fingers through his hair.

"As you wish.. fools" He begun to spin in a ball. Lily remembered this move.. The Aura Spinball. (think of how sonic sometimes attack's in a spin.) Joel bounced of the walls of the trap building power until he hit the bars. Only to be electrocuted..

"AHHHH!" Joel fell right back down on the ground.

" We have no need for dat Pikachu anymore." Meowth laughed. " For you.." Jessie said handing a cassette tape to Joel. They took of the bars setting them free.. Only for..

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Pikachuuu!"

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" ping

That night, The two couples had decided to set up camp seeing as Lily was injured and probably shaken up. They had finished setting up the tents. Joel's was blue, Lily's was pink, Ash's was red and Misty's was orange. Lily and Misty sat around the campfire talking tales of their boyfriends, watching Aurora and Todd play. Misty didn't remember Joel at all.

"Lily, I can't remember when I meet Joel.." Lily chuckled. "You were only two years old at the time Misty." Lily told her little sister. "It happened on his fifth "birthday"." She said smiling. Inside Joel's tent a similar conversation was taking place.

"It happened when I turned five Ash.."

Flashback.. Eleven years ago..

It had been five years since Silver Ketchum and His wife Delia had given Project Aura a home. They named him Joel. After Delia's father. Joel had always kept to himself. Even in family photos he would put himself off to the side. Delia had caught him watching a pokemon battle on television. It was the famous "Aqua Cup" where the trainers would battle their water types to see which one was best. She saw the joy in his eyes as a Milotic dived into the water. She spoke to Silver about taking him to Cerulean..

"Silver, I think Joel likes water pokemon. What do you think of taking him to the Cerulean Gym?" Silver thought for a moment. It would be a good chance for Joel to get out. An idea came to him.

" Delia don't Crystal and Michael have girls around Joel's age?" Delia knew what he was thinking. With any luck one of them might be a friend and then later something more..

Delia had sat Joel on her lap..

"Joel we got a surprise for you, How would you like to see some water pokemon up close?" She asked.

"Really? How?" Silver sat next to Delia on the couch.

"We're going to the Cerulean Gym. Some friends of ours happen to be the gym leaders. They gladly agreed."

They set out for Cerulean immediately. As Joel got a look at the gym he felt intimidated. He hid behind Silver and Delia for protection. As they entered a cheery voice called them..

"My, Delia, Silver is that you?" She said with a smile.

"Crystal, it's good to see you." Delia Answered back.

Crystal took notice of Joel, who hid behind Silver.

"Is that the boy you told me about?" She asked.

"Yep, that's Joel." Silver said smiling.

Mrs. Waterflower bent down to say hello.

"Hello Joel, We have a daughter the same age as you." She said smiling. Mrs. Ketchum noticed how distant he still was.

Suddenly a little girl with long pink hair ran up to her mother.

"Mommy, Daddy won again!" she yelled happily.

The little girl had just noticed Joel who had hid behind Silver again.

"This is my third daughter Lily." Mrs. Waterflower said putting a hand on her daughter's shoulders she then whispered to her.

"That's Joel"

"He's kind of bashful isn't he mommy" Lily asked.

"Well maybe he wouldn't be if you said hello." Her mother said.

Lily began to walk up to Joel.

"Hello Joel." She said Happily.

Surprisingly in a low voice Joel said.

"Hello"

End Flashback

"And that's how Joel and I met.."

Misty sniffed. That was such a Bambi moment.. Joel and Ash came out of Joel's tent with them carrying dinner supplies. Joel carried Lily to bed. She couldn't help but blush imagining them being married. She felt so safe in his arms. As he gently placed her down and covered her up she spoke..

"Joel what do you think they meant when they said they didn't need Pikachu?" Joel knew but he didn't want to worry her or Ash.

"I don't know Lily.. I just don't know.." He sadly left. She could tell something was wrong with him..

Ash and Misty went to bed. Two hours later As Ash lay in his tent. Trying to sleep. He heard misty start to cry.. He headed to her tent to see what was wrong.

"Misty? Are you okay?"

"Ash I keep seeing "Him" (Malic) in my nightmares. Ever since.." she broke off crying harder than ever.. Ash wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay Mist. He's gone now. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you. Not again." She cried the last of her tears into his shirt.

"Do you need me to stay?" he asked.

"Could you? I would feel safer." They fell asleep in each others caring and loving embrace.

Dawn: Awwww that's sweet..

Kenny: I'll say

Auramaster24: Better not let Ash and Misty hear you say that. Comments? Suggestions? PM me. I look forward to them. Remember read review and No flames.


	7. Episode Three A New Day A New Battle

Episode Three: A New Day, New Kind of Battle

Auramaster24: (enters a dark room) Ash? Misty? Lily? Joel?

(Everybody jumps out as the lights turn on.)

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTTHDAY AURAMASTER24!

Auramaster24: You guys.. You remembered..

Ash: Of course.

Misty: Now on with the story and let's party!

Normal Point of View

The group awoke early the next morning. As they were packing up, two young men around nineteen approached them. One of them was the Trovita island gym leader in the orange islands. The other wore a leather vest and had green eyes, and black hair. They both wore team rocket uniforms.. The girls knew these two were. Ash knew one. Joel didn't.. The girls gasped in shock..

"Rudy?"

"Jake?"

They smiled evilly. "Glad to see you remember me Lily." Jake Scoffed her name. This got Joel ticked. "Look pal! I don't know who you are.. But no one treats my girlfriend like that!" He threatened. Jake looked and smiled at him. "So your "Project Aura" , It will be easy to beat you.." He pulled out a Pokeball.. "Go Poochyena!" a small gray dog like pokemon appeared. It had black fur around it's face and muzzle and paws. Gawain then stepped in front of Joel.

"Olu Luri ri Ori Rio Lu! _You mess with Joel and Lily, you deal with me!"_ Gawain shouted angrily. He had to come to see Joel and Lily as his parents. And he would protect them. Joel looked at his friend with pride and a smile on his face. "Go Gawain! Looks like you learned how to talk the talk!" Jake just laughed. They were suddenly surrounded by blue fire.

"Not another Aura Battle!" Misty said in fear.

Joel's Point of view

"Poochyena, tackle!"

"Gawain, quick attack!" I never knew my little Riolu could move that fast. He was almost a blur. The two attacks collided and I felt a shock of energy surge though my body. Whoever this guy was, he had it out for me..

Lily's Point of View

I watched as Joel fell to his hands and knees. He was panting heavily. Jake always to go out with me but I always turned him down. I felt like this was my fault. I watched as Gawain was evolving..

Normal Point of View

Joel was astounded. Gawain had just evolved into Lucario.. He had medium length blue tail. A yellow furred chest and a spike on his chest. The bumps on his paws had each become a spike. Joel took out his Pokedex..

**Lucario The Aura Pokemon**

**A well trained one can sense auras to identify and take in the feelings of creatures over a half a mile away. This Lucario can use Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Force Palm and Dark Pulse.. **

Joel immediacy passed out from his injuries. Gawain gave Jake an angry glare. ' Never come around us again!' he threatened. He the sent an Aura Sphere sending both of them along with Rudy blasting off..

Auramaster24: Sorry my story's are not planned. that's why I need suggestions. I realize it's a short chapter. I am sorry. Please everyone I need episode suggestions. Just pm me. I need help here. Also my poll is up. Remember read review and no flames.


	8. Episode Four: The Tape, We'll Be There

Episode Four: The Tape, We'll Be There

Misty and Lily storm into Auramaster24's room, angry.

Misty and Lily: "Auramaster! You have some explaining to do!"

Voice comes over phone..

Auramaster24: " Attention, in order to avoid getting hurt, I have hidden myself away until Misty and Lily cool off. Readers enjoy episode four, The Tape, We'll Be There"

Misty destroys phone with mallet..

Misty's Point of view

I can't believe all that happened in a short time. Joel got Gawain only a few days ago and already it was a Lucario. Not only that, but Rudy from the Orange islands is now part of Team Rocket. After a additional day of rest, we were able to reach the Viridian city Pokemon center before noon. Ash was checking us in, while Lily and I recounted the events to our parents. As we did so, I could not help but notice she would look over in Joel's direction as he was talking to his mother on the video phones..

Joel's Point of View

I told my mom what happened on the way here. I told her everything except for the tape that is. I could tell she was trying to be strong for me. She looked at me with a motherly smile on her face.

" It's okay to be afraid dear. I would be concerned if you weren't. Just remember, the bravest people are not the ones who fear nothing, but the one ones who face what they fear most." I could not help but smile.

"You've been talking with Mrs. Ketchum haven't you?" I half asked. That was something Mr. Ketchum always sold me before that day..

" Of course. She tells me stories from when you little." I notice my mom giggle as she finishes her sentence. She goes on about all she heard about how me and Lily were inseparable..

Ash's Point of View

I had just gotten of the phone with my mom and Professor Oak. I had asked him to send me two of my Pokemon just in case we run into Team Rocket again. Professor Oak had told me that since I saved the world in the Orange islands, Pokemon native from different regions have migrated to other regions. I decided that this will be my last league tournament..

Normal Point of View

As our heroes go up to their rooms, Lily pulls Joel to the side. She wanted, no needed to know what was on the tape. She knew there was one way to get him to spill. She held onto his hand tightly and whispered so no one else could hear..

"What did it say?" She asked concerned. Joel gulped. He could never lie to her.. She could always see right through him. And he knew not to get her angry.. She saw the conflict in his eyes. Torn between not wanting to scare her and not wanting to lie to her. She brought him into their room and sat with him on the bed.

" You know I'm going to find out eventually. At least let me know now so I can maybe help. You know I love you." She told him sweetly as she rubbed his back.

" Alright.. You better get Ash and Misty as well." Lily nodded and left. Joel wondered how Ash would take it..

In Ash and Misty's room, Our favorite couple were having a lovely date. Ash had ordered room service. Ash had ordered Italian from the kitchen and Misty had wanted to watch " Lady and the Tramp" They were at the most romantic part of the movie. ( Lady and Tramp were eating the same noodle of spaghetti and they ended up kissing. I thought it was cute and sweet) As the kiss on the movie unfolded, Misty got an idea. She looked at her boyfriend and said innocently..

"Ash, you have some sauce on you." Ash took his napkin and wiped his mouth.

" Did I get it?" Misty shook her head.

"Still there.." Ash wiped his mouth and cheeks for good measure. Misty giggled. Ash caught this..

"What's so funny Mist?"

"This.." Misty then kissed him hard on the lips. One which Ash gladly returned. As they kissed, They heard a knock on the door.

"Ash, Misty, Joel needs to talk to us." Lily told them. They followed her into her and Joel's room. On the nightstand was the same cassette recorder and tape. The first thing Ash and Misty noticed was the worried look on Joel's face. Lily closed the door and Ash, Misty, and Joel set up a conference call with their parents. After everything was set up, Joel played the tape. Over it came Giovanni's voice..

_I'm surprised your alive, "Project Aura" or should I call you Joel Berlitz_? _I'm even more surprised that someone would actually take you, a worthless abomination, in for a son. One day You and Ketchum shall face me in battle. In a Pokemon battle that will be legendary. You will meet your own brother very soon. He looks almost like you. His name is Shadow. He will constantly be testing you and Ketchum. I tell you this not because I like you. Far from it.. I want you two to be at your best. The clock is now ticking.._

The parents looked at the two young couples. The four teens had been through so much already. They heard romantic music and saw colored lights outside. They all got smiles on their faces remembering how romantic the Starlight festival was.

"Why don't you four enjoy the Starlight festival tonight." Crystal asked. Ash's heart nearly stopped. 'The Starlight Festival' he thought. Delia noticed the pale look on her son's face. He had not told anyone the truth..

"It's been a couple years since I've been to that festival. Joel said looking at Lily. She smiled recalling their first date, the Starlight festival was held at Cerulean that year. She and Joel were twelve at the time..

Flash back..

Lily and her sisters and mother. were practicing in the pool for the next water show. Joel could not help but watch Lily. He was in love after all. It had been a year since Mr. Waterflower's disappearance. Only Mrs. Waterflower and Joel knew the truth. He was Giovanni had imprisoned him in convexity. Crystal noticed the lovesick look on her "son's" face. She knew his feelings for Lily. As her daughters practiced, she pulled Joel aside..

"Just ask Lily out. Take her to the Starlight festival."

Following Mrs. Waterflower's advice , Joel approached Lily as she got out of the pool. He was so nervous. Lily smiled that sweet smile at him. She had always had a thing for her best friend. He was so sweet.

" Hi Joel. I didn't know you were here." She said happily. She noticed how nervous he was he had his hands behind his back and he was tapping his point of his shoe on the floor.

" Lily, I was wondering.. The Starlight festival is tonight and .." Lily smiled.

"Joel? Are you asking me out on a date?" Lily asked smiling while trying to hide her happiness. Joel looked down embarrassed..

"Yes.." Lily put lifted his head towards her and looked him in the eyes.

"I would love to. And I love you." She then gave him a kiss on the lips.

End flash back.

"It's been a while for me as well." Lily said blushing. Misty, being a romantic was all for going to the festival, until she took a look at Ash's face. There was sadness in it along with anger. He silently left leaving the room quiet and puzzled. Except for one..

"He must still think about that.." Joel said quietly. On the phone, Delia explained that Ash had an older sister, Karen Ketchum. After Saria went missing, Karen went out to find her and they never heard from her since. She was an expert battler and coordinator. She always watched out for Ash and Joel in trainer school whenever they were picked on. The other students respected her well enough to know you don't harm her brothers or sister. Misty went back to her and Ash's room to find him holding a blue teardrop shaped piece of sea glass. It was made into a necklace.

"Ash?" Ash turned around. He had been crying.

" Ash, Your mom told us about your older sister." She put her arm around him. He had been there for her when she needed comfort. Now she knew he needed comfort..

" I know we can find her too. Your not alone.. " (Bold is Joel, Italic is Misty and Lily, Bold and Italic is all three.)

_Think of us and we'll be there,_

**In your heart forever.**

_Sometimes when you're unsure,_

_Sometimes when you're afraid._

**At times its hard to live,**

**With the choices you have made.**

_Turn around and we'll be there,_

_Always by your side._

_**When its time to stand the test, I know you'll shine above the rest.**_

_** When you try and find your way, We'll be there...**_

_**[ We'll be there... ]**_

**Hold out your hands, **

_**Promise to be true,**_

_**Will make us always a part of you...**_

_[ Always a part of you... ]_

_**When its time to stand the test,**_

_**I know you'll shine above the rest.**_

_** When you try and find your way, We'll be there...**_

[ We'll be there... ]

_**Stick together through thick and thin, **_

_**That's the meaning of being a friend,**_

_** when it's time to stand the test,**_

_**Friendship shines above the rest... **_

They put their hands on top of each other. They looked at each other and nodded to one another. Pikachu put his paw on top smiling. He nodded to Ash letting him know he heard everything.

"From now on, where all in this together. Through thick and thin." Lily told them seriously.

" Things will be dangerous. Believe me I know." Ash advised. Misty looked at Ash with a loving smile.

" With our boyfriends as our Aura Heroes, Giovanni doesn't stand a chance." She smiled.

"Pika pi chu ka" (He's in for a real "shocker"!) Pikachu said sparking electricity. Smiling impishly.

Auramaster24: good, the chapter is done and Lily and Misty haven't found me. For those who are wondering what Lily wants to do, It isn't being in a league tournament. Remember review. And no flames please..

Lily and Misty : oh Auramaster! We have something for you!

Auramaster24: Aura Control! (disappears in a flash of white light)


	9. Episode Five: The Starlight Festival

Episode Five: The Starlight Festival

Misty (tackles Auramaster24 to ground): We got you now Auramaster!

Lily brings out her bat..

Auramaster24 scared to death..

Auramaster24: Ash, Joel! Help!

Ash and Joel come in and take their girlfriends off of him..

Ash: While we sort this mess out..

Joel: Enjoy this next episode called.. The Starlight Festival.

Misty's point of view

I had no idea that Ash had an older sister. I was even more surprised that Ash decided that we should go to the festival. Before we left for the festival, Joel explained that the last time Ash had been to the Starlight festival was when it was in Pallet Town. They had gone out as a family and that was the last time they saw Karen. Now as we enter the festival grounds.. I hope Ash will be okay..

Normal Point Of View

Ash, Misty, Joel and Lily arrive at the festival formally dressed up. Ash's mother had sent him a black tuxedo and pants. He also wore a white undershirt and black tie. Misty and Lily's had sent Misty a cerulean blue strapless dress that came down to her ankles and matching purse. Lily had been sent a orange strapless dress and matching purse. Johanna had sent her son a suit just like Ash's but this one was sky blue. As they entered, Ash and Joel noticed the flower cart.. Misty and Lily smiled as their boyfriends bought them a flower and put it in their hair.

Ash took the yellow tulip ( he knew it was Misty's favorite flower) and put it in the right side of her hair. He was not good at fashion and coordinating colors however..(and neither am I..) Upon realizing his color matching failure he bowed his head in shame..

"Go ahead.. Hit me.."

Misty instead kissed him and whispered..

"You did it because you care. That's all I could ask."

Joel had a white lily in his hand. (Lily's favorite flower.) He smiled nervously.

" I know it's not a locket.." He said giving her the flower. Lily took his hands.

" It's beautiful.." Joel then put the flower in her hair and added..

" I know a flower more beautiful.." At this Lily blushed.

The two couples headed off in separate directions. Promising to meet in a few hours..

With Joel and Lily..

Joel's Point of View

Lily and I walked through the grounds arm in arm, smiling. We went on about when we were little. Time seemed to fly right by. We some how ended up in the Viridian park.. I seemed to hear a whimper in the bushes. Whatever it was, it was hurt.. Unfortunately I had to interrupt her…

" Lily.." She just smiled at me. How I loved that smile..

" Listen.." The whimper sounded again. Lily covered her mouth as we checked the bushes. It was a small pony Pokemon with white fur, a thick blue tail, and red mane of fur. It also had one horn on the middle of it's head. It was about two feet tall. Lily checked her Pokedex..

**Keldeo- The colt Pokemon**

**Type- Water, Fighting**

**By blasting water from it's hooves, it can glide across water. It excels at using leg moves while battling.**

Upon hearing the Pokedex, the little colt weakly opened it's eyes. It shook in fear. I gently stroked it to calm it down.

" It's all right. We're not going to hurt you." Lily began to hum some kind of song to get it to sleep.. It sounded familiar. We immediately got the Pokemon to the Center immediately..

With Ash and Misty.

Ash's Point of View

Misty and I were having the time of our lives. As the evening was drawing to a close, I took her to where we first met. There was something she deserved to see.

Normal Point of View

" Ash this is where.." Misty said her mouth wide open. She couldn't believe that Ash remembered where they met after all that happened to him..

" Where a beautiful Waterflower fished out a certain idiot that immediately fell head over heals with said Waterflower? Yes, yes it is.." Misty smiled. Those days they had called each other names but now.. She shed a tear..

"Ash, your not an idiot. I never meant those things." Ash grabbed her hand and wiped the tear away with his free hand.

"I know. Besides there something you should see.." He led her behind the waterfall to a hidden cave. Inside were light blue crystals that matched Ash's necklace. Misty couldn't believe her eyes. They came to a underground lake.. The moonlight from the full moon reflected from the crystals into the wall. Over by the said wall, Ash was arranging the crystals a certain way. As Ash moved he said..

" And to the north.."

Misty couldn't help but cry. Ash had created the northern lights. Just for her. She embraced him not letting him go.

" Ash.. It's beautiful."

With Joel and Lily

Normal Point of View

Joel and Lily had gotten Keldeo to Nurse Joy. As she came out she shook her head.

" He's only a child. He wants to know where you two are." Joel and Lily went to see the young Pokemon. Keldeo had regained his energy. He had torn the room apart and then some..

"Get away from me!" He yelled. He then shot a bubble beam at Chansey staying out of reach. Joel and Lily ran into the room and embraced Keldeo trying to calm the young colt down.

" It's okay Keldeo. Their not going to hurt you."

" They just want to help you Keldeo."

The young colt immediately felt safe. As if he was being comforted by his parents.. Joel and Lily looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing.. Keldeo saw Joel and Lily as parents. They both saw something else, This little Keldeo reminded them both of Joel when he was young..

Joel and Lily came out with the little Keldeo by their side. They had named him Tricky. As they were heading up to bed, they heard a familiar voice.. Brock..(yes! Brock Is back!)

" Oh wow! Nurse Joy! I..Ahhh" He was cut off by Lily's bat to his head.

" She's got enough to deal with Mr. Rock for brains!" Lily groaned. Misty had told her, Daisy and Violet about how lovesick brock could get. At this moment, Ash and Misty entered the center seeing Brock on the floor. Lily had her bat over her over right shoulder. Joel smiled at Lily lovingly.

" I love how she does that.."

After the two couples paid for a room for Brock (who was still unconscious), they went up to their rooms wondering what the next days would hold..

Lily and Misty: Auramaster: We are so sorry. We didn't realize.. How can we make it up to you..

Auramaster24: Just put that Mallet and Bat away. Your scaring me..

(Lily and Misty put their bat and mallet away.)

Joel: remember to review and

Ash: No flames


	10. Episode Six: To Know Each Other Part One

Episode Six: To Know Each Other Part One

Auramaster24: O.K.. seeing as how everyone else is at the starlight festival.. Here's Episode Six.. To Know Each Other part one ( Sighs) Doing this by myself stinks worse than a Stuntank..

Brock- 18

Misty's Point Of View

My date with Ash was amazing. He took me to where we first met and showed me something I never knew existed. It was beautiful underground spring. He even used the crystals growing on the walls and the moonlight to create the northern lights. Then when we got back to the Pokemon center, Brock was swooning over Nurse Joy only to be hit by Lily's bat. I know how Joel feels about him traveling with us. Who would blame him. After he bought he and Lily a few supplies (which to my surprise included a few evolution stones and fishing rods) I assured him that Brock was not the kind of person to break up anyone. Now we all head on to Pewter City through the Viridian Forest..

Normal Point Of View

As our heroes travel to Joel's first Gym battle, They decide to take a quick rest for lunch by the forest river. Lily and Misty were fishing by the river while Ash was practicing Aura Sphere. Joel and Brock were making lunch for the others. Joel sighed in sadness.

"Brock.. Thanks.." he said to the slightly older teen. "Thanks for looking out for Ash and Misty. Their like a little brother and sister to me."

"No problem. I value them the same way." The wise breeder and doctor informed. " In fact, I've known Ash and Misty since they first came to the Pewter Gym five years ago." Joel listened of how Ash got his first badge. " Many people would think it was a bad decision for me to give him the badge back then, but I stood by it then and I still do. Ash has saved man and Pokemon time and time again without asking for anything in return." Joel looked at his 'little brother'.

" His dad would be proud of him.." He said with a tear in his eye.

With Lily and Misty

As Lily fished, she looked out of the corner of her eye at her little sister. The little sister that was almost taken from her, Daisy and Violet.

" Misty.. I want to apologize for the way we treated you growing up.." Misty looked at her older sister in disbelief. " When me and Joel were little, Joel was always picked on in trainer school. I decided to toughen up because I cared for him so much. Then when he disappeared, we blamed you even though it wasn't your fault. I hope you can forgive us.." Misty smiled at her older sister.

"Of course I forgive you three Lily. In a way it was a good thing I left that day." Misty giggled. Lily smiled knowing how Ash and her met. " In fact, Ash took me to our special place last night. He even made the northern lights." Lily stopped her younger sister.

"Did I just hear you say "he even made the northern lights." ? " Lily asked, clearly confused how this was possible. Misty told her of the underground spring. Lily smiled. Suddenly she felt something on her line..

" Lily! You got a bite!" Misty squealed excitedly. She loved fishing as much as she loved water Pokemon after all. Lily was having so much trouble, Joel had to help her land it. As the couple yanked the pole back, attached to it was a pink, heart shaped fish Pokemon, a Luvdisc. Lily pulled out her Pokedex..

**Luvdisc, The Rendezvous Pokemon **

**It is said that a couple finding this Pokemon will be blessed with eternal love. **

**Type Water, Height: Two feet, Weight Nineteen pounds and two ounces.**

Lily's Point of View

I did not know what came over me. I felt like I had to get that luvdisc..

"Aurora, Tackle!"

Aurora charged straight at luvdisc. However luvdisc countered with a water gun sending Aurora back toward us.

"Aurora? Are you okay?" I asked my little Eevee. Aurora nodded and smiled. She was still ready for more. "Okay Aurora, let's try Sand Attack this time."

Aurora used the dirt in the ground to blind luvdisc. I saw a chance for Aurora to use another attack..

"Aurora, Tackle once more!"

The little Eevee knocked over the Luvdisc. Seeing an open moment, I grabbed a Net ball her parents had gave her and gave it her best throw.

Normal Point Of View

The group watched in suspense as the ball rocked back and forth. After what seemed minutes Lily caught her first Pokemon.

That night they had by some miracle reached Pewter. Brock decided to head home for some strange reason. As for Ash and the others, they decided to turn in.

With Joel and Lily

As Joel and Lily were lying in bed they were awoken by a white light. They looked to see Todd and Aurora had found the water stones that Joel bought in Viridian. They had each evolved into Vaporeon. Joel checked his Pokedex..

**Vaporeon The Bubble Jet Pokemon**

**Ability- Water absorb**

**It's cell composition is similar to water. As a result It can melt away into water. **

**Height, Three feet three inches, Weight, Sixty three pounds nine ounces.**

Joel checked Todd's moves..** This Vaporeon's moves.. Water pulse, Quick Attack, Aurora Beam, Aqua Ring.** Joel then checked Aurora's moves..** This Vaporeon's move are as follows.. Return, Aqua Ring, Ice Beam, Water Pulse.**

Auramaster24:Well it looks like things are getting interesting. How will Lily react? Will Joel get his first badge?

Joel: (shouts from door angrily) I heard that!

Auramaster24: I'm out of here! Review please!


	11. Getting Bold For the Boulder Badge Pt 1

Episode Seven: Getting Bold For The Boulder Badge! Part One

Auramaster24: Today we have the mothers of the Aura Heroes, Delia Ketchum, Crystal Waterflower and Johanna Berlitz. Thanks for being here today.

Johanna: Good to be here.

Delia: Same here

Crystal: It's a pleasure

Auramaster24: Now before we start the chapter off, I want to ask you something. This is Joel's first gym battle. As you know, just as with all gyms, the battle will be three on three. What's your view on the upcoming battle? Mrs. Ketchum?

Delia: Who ever Joel battles will no doubt give him a run for his money. The very first gym is always the toughest. Joel needs to be able remain calm in tough battles and his Pokemon will be able to the same.

Auramaster24: Well said. Johanna, Crystal? What about you?

Johanna: I agree with Delia. Joel needs to focus and not get distracted by who haunts him.

Crystal: Joel can do it no doubt.

Auramaster24: Well obviously he's got three mothers to cheer him on. Good luck Joel! Let the Aura Flow!

Ash's Point of View

It was about eight o'clock. I had met Joel downstairs in the lobby of the Pokemon center for breakfast. Next to him was a Vaporeon. Which was strange. He did not have one as far as I knew..

Normal Point of View

" Joel? When did your Eevee evolve and how long have you been up?" Ash asked. He did not remember when he had seen it evolve. Joel took a drink of the orange juice he was holding and swallowed..

"Last night. At the same time as Aurora. And we've been up since four this morning. Tricky, Gawain and Storm and I decided to practice for our gym battle by.." Ash cut him off.

"I'm sorry.. Storm, Tricky?" He asked. Evidently confused at the name. Joel smiled. Ash did not know.

"Storm is Vaporeon's name. He likes it a lot better than Todd." Storm proceeded to nap by Joel's right leg.

"But then who is Tricky?" Ash asked. Joel smiled mischievously. Ash hated that look. It meant Joel was up to something..

"You'll see knave.." Before Ash could reply he heard a familiar laugh.

"Knave? Since when have you been called that Ashy?" Misty and Lily had come down ready to go.

As they approached the gym, Joel took a deep breath.

"Let's rock and roll!" He said excitedly. He did not know where this energy came from, but he liked it.

"That's my boyfriend." Lily smiled as her boyfriend charged into the gym ready to "rock". Ash and Misty sweat dropped at the joke. But smiled anyway.

They entered the gym to find Brock waiting for them. The arena was filled with boulders and rocks. You could barely see anything in the stands above.

"You've kept me waiting. But I guess your not as impatient as Ash are you eh Joel?" Brock smiled at them. Joel, Lily, and Misty laughed at Brock's jab at Ash's impatience.

"He's got you there Ashy." Misty said holding Ash's hand. Ash could not help but smile.

"O.k. so I'm a little reckless.." he began.. Joel cut him off.

"A little? Need I remind you that when we were little you constantly snuck off mountain boarding. Even though your mom warned you how dangerous it was. And I was the one that healed you after your first encounter with.. Him." He said in a stern tone and emphasizing the last word. Ash sighed. Joel was right. He was reckless. Hoping to steer this conversation out of these dangerous waters Joel decided to change the topic back to the battle..

"I take it it's thee on three?" Joel asked the older teen. Brock nodded. As the two got into their respective box's, Brock spoke once more..

"A few people have come to see our battle Joel." With these words. The rest of the lights lit up. In the stands were Mrs. Ketchum, Daisy, Violet, Mrs. Waterflower, Dawn and.. his mom.. They had come to see his first gym battle..

"They wanted to be here for this moment. I called them when we met in Viridian. They got here before we did." Brock explained. Brock's father came out.

"This will be a three on three match between the Pewter city gym leader Brock and the challenger, Joel Berlitz. No time limit. In addition only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. The gym leader shall choose his first Pokemon."

"Geodude, Go!" Out of Brocks poke ball came a Pokemon that resembled a rock. It had two human like arms and eyes.

" Du geo! _Lets rock!_"

'I know Geodude is a rock and ground type. So..' Joel held out a poke ball in his hand. It had a water drop on it. "Tricky! It's time to let the Aura flow!" Out came Keldeo full of energy. The girls up in the stands were struck by Tricky's cuteness. Crystal was not. She had knew Keldeo was in fact a legendary. How and where did Joel get one?

" I'm ready papa!"

Dawn, Daisy and Violet couldn't help but laugh. But that laughter soon faded as the battle started..

"Geodude, rock polish!" Geodude's skin became shiny and slippery raising it's speed.

"Tricky, let's show him true speed.. Aqua Jet!" Tricky rushed forward covered by water at high speed. Before Geodude could retaliate, Tricky sent him into the wall knocking him out. Flint raised the green flag.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Tricky wins.."

There were cheers from the gym. The echoing made it sound like it was packed with people..

"Way to go you two!"

"Keep it up!"

Brock called Geodude back to his poke ball.

"Thanks pal. You earned a good rest." he looked back at Joel. "I'm surprised you were able to take down my first Pokemon so easily." Brock chuckled.

"Truth be told I did spend a lot of time growing up in a gym. So I learned a lot from my family." Joel admitted taking a quick glance at the Waterflowers. Misty and Ash had joined them. Lily had remained by Joel's side..

"Well, even though you're my friend, I am still a gym leader. I cant take it easy on you." Brock warned.

"Wouldn't want you to. Time to let the aura flow!" Joel declared.

With that they released their next Pokemon..

Auramaster24: Well, seeing as how everyone is at the gym battle, I'm alone.. Again.. (coughs) Well, It seems Joel is holding his own against Brock. But Brock has yet to bring out his strongest Pokemon.. Will Joel acquire the boulder badge? Or will he be buried in the rubble?


	12. Getting Bold For The Boulder Badge Pt 2

Episode Eight: Getting Bold For The Boulder Badge Part Two

Auramaster24: A quick and sincere apology. I just got my new laptop. Now before Lily or Misty find me.. On with the story.

Normal Point of View

Brock had sent out his Sudowoodo while Joel had sent out Storm. In the stands, Ash was feeling a familiar fire in his heart. He had no intention of competing in the league. But something was telling him to. Misty had noticed the look in his eyes and they had not noticed the battle had begun..

Joel's Point of View

I looked up Sudowoodo in the Pokedex.

**Sudowoodo The Imitation Pokemon **

**Type Rock Height 3'11" Weight 83.8 lbs**

**To avoid being attacked, it does nothing but mimic a tree. It hates water and flees from rain. Sudowoodo's abilities are Sturdy and Rock Head.**

As I put the Pokedex away, I noticed Brock had a smile on his face as he was hiding something.

Normal Point Of View

"What are you smiling about?" Joel asked Brock, clearly confused. "I hope you can roll with the punches. Sudowoodo.. Stone Edge and follow up with Thunderpunch!" A bunch of electrified pointed rocks had come towards Storm at a fast pace. Joel called out to Storm quickly.. "Use Quick Attack to Dodge!"

As the stones missed Joel quickly called out. "Water Pulse!" Following Joel's command, Storm let loose a massive Water Pulse knocking out Sudowoodo. As Brock recalled Sudowoodo, he smiled. "Well done. You deserve a good rest." Brock smiled to himself. 'I have to admit.. Joel's tough. The bond he shares with his Pokemon is like of the bond Ash has with his. Though this next one will truly test him..'

"I admit that your quite skilled." The tan leader admitted. "But don't let it get to your head. My last Pokemon will make sure of that.." The roof of the gym proceeded to open revealing the cloudy sky. "Take flight Aerodactyl!"

?'s Point of View

I watch as Joel's Vaporeon Storm and Brock's Aerodactyl battle it out. After a few minutes, Storm manages to land a powerful Water Pulse as it dodges Aerodactyl's Thunder Fang. I breathe a sigh of relief and notice Ash looking up at me, in shock.

Ash's Point of View

I looked up and saw a dark blue robed figure watching us. Under the hood, I saw a familiar pair of eyes. After I blinked, the figure was gone..

Misty's Point of View

That evening, our mothers along with Daisy and Violet had joined us for dinner at the Pokemon Center. Dawn though had to get back on her own journey. Back at Lily's party, I had told my mother and father quite a bit about Ash. They had taken quite a shine to him just as my sisters had. As we said goodbye to our families, my mom pulled Ash aside.

Crystal's Point of View

I take Ash away from the others and talk to him soft enough so we're not heard. "Ash, try not to think to much about who you think you saw today. I'm sure she will reveal herself when the time is right." He said not a word but smiled just the same. It was clear I gave him a bit of hope. "Oh, and Misty told me about you saving her soul and how you revealed your feelings for her." I smiled seeing the blush on his face. "I admit, you are the kind of person I want my Misty to be with. I'll be seeing you in Cerulean. Take care of Misty for me now."

Ash's Point of view

I couldn't believe the compliment I just heard from Misty's mother. I just nodded to shocked and embarrassed to do anything else.

Normal Point of View

As the couples turn in for the night in their rooms, They are unaware of the dangers ahead..

On Mount Moon, a figure stands in front of the moonlight at the mountains peak. It clutches a Pokeball. "Soon.. All shall hail Shadow!"

Auramaster24: Well Joel has the Boulder Badge. But who is Shadow and what does he seek? Just who was that figure Ash saw earlier? (Gets hi on head by mallet.) Oww!

Misty: Your lucky this story isn't over or I'd hit you so hard I'd give you amnesia!

Auramaster24: Allow me to quote a song I don't own..

_Catch me if you can _

_There's no turning back _

_Catch me if you can _

_You can't fathom that _

_Wonders you can't have _

_Catch me if you can _

See ya!(dashes out in a burst of speed)

Misty: Remember to read and review and no flaming. Lily! He's getting away! Get him!


End file.
